Operation Megan
Operation Megan is an 2.0 Demon 10* level created by AgentJDN. it Presents Future Gamemodes like: Train, Springboard and Bird. All the Modes use Triggers. it Consists in: Cube, Springboard, Ship, Robot, Cube (introduction), Train, Spider, UFO, Bird And Cube (level end). It Was Featured by Partition Zion. Description The Level utilizes an Style From Kips and most likely ValentInsanity. Its Very colored. The Most used Colors are: Blue, Pink, Yellow and Red (in my opinion). This is one of The Hardest levels made By AgentJDN. together with the other 2 Demons: Spaced Out and Mission MADISON. Gameplay It Starts With the Cube, When the Most used Items are the Orbs. Going to Springboard, You need to Press the jump button (Spacebar, Left Mouse Button and Arrow Up Key) to Force yourself Down. After this, come The Ship. Its an Small Part when you need To pass Trough the Portals to not Crash. Now, The Robot. Small section too. You just need To Get Rid of the parts With Skulls, and Go to cube Part, Wich is just an Indroduction when you Need to jump 2 Little Spikes. Going to the Train, You need to see the Tap to Switch. When the Blue Glows, Elevators with blue colors Will go Up, Ramps to down will go to up, And Doors will open (everything with BLUE color). The Same Happens with Red, and The Things are Deactivated when another color Glows. Going to spider, Is a VERY Tiny Section. You just go up, Down, Gravity dash Orb, and a jump pad Followed by an Dash Orb to Go to the UFO. The UFO, You need to get rid of the Spikes, and go Into the Dash orbs, and Portal Sections. To The Bird, its A Bit Hard. you Need to go Up, Down and Straight (i will explain all gamemodes in Next section ;)) After this, in the Cube, just jump And Touch The Orb. The Credits will pass, and Level Finished! :) Explanation Yes, I Will Explain The Gamemodes. Let's start with Springboard. It Was made with Ball, Jump pads in The Bottom (if you see the "glow" When she touches The Ground you already Know This), and Black Orb to Force yourself Down. It is A Bit Hard to understand, But with Practice, you will Be Good. now The Train, its VERY hard to explain.It Was Made wi When you tap, Some color will Glow (Red or Blue) Right? Now, The Obstacles with THAT color will Happen the thing is Explained on Gameplay, but i will put Here. Elevators with The Color Will go Up, Ramps to down will go to up, And Doors will open. The Same will Happens With Red. And the Opposite thing will happen If You Change the Color. Now to The Bird, it Was Made with Wave, Blocks (to go Straight), D Block (to not die) and Blue Orb. When you hold, You will Go up. when You Release, You will go Straight. if you Go up when you Hold again, you Will go down. Coins The first Coin is Get when you Go to the Fake hand (with an Dash orb Hidden), To get The Heart. On the end of The Section, You will Get the Coin. The Second, you need to Collect all the Coins in The Train Section. When you collect Them, the Coin will be Collected automatically in The Transference to Spider Section. The Third, You need to Touch the Gold blocks, With is 4. when Touched all, The Coin will Automatically be Collected.